


A Golden Band

by selenamasters95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenamasters95/pseuds/selenamasters95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is missing Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Golden Band

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU and a cross-over where Harry and Draco are hunters and friends with Sam and Dean.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes as this is not beta'd and I changed the names from a different story I had written so its a rewrite.

He sat with his back against the front driver side wheel of a black car watching the moon rise in the horizon. The field was dark and silent, though his thoughts seemed to be screaming at him. He sighed and stood, a hand running through his short light blonde hair. He started to walk away, ignoring the stares from Sam and Dean Winchester as they sat on the hood of the Impala parked next to his car. He ignored the bitter chill as his thoughts drifted away to an angry black haired young man as he drove away from their lasts hunt, leaving the blonde behind. He met up with the Winchesters soon after that and tried to forget but his heart was still on that man. He felt the burning need for a bottle of whiskey though he fought it as he remembered the promise he made to that man. They had both run together to the U.S. after both their parents had been murdered when they 12 and grew closer as they survived on the street together. Both of them knew the Winchesters and their father from a hunt that they helped them on when he and Sam were 15. He shook his head, trying to clear the image of stormy green eyes when he heard the unmistakable sound of a car pulling up. He turned, his hand going to the gun he kept in the holster wrapped around his thigh. He walked over to where Sam and Dean were standing, all of them watching the car park. Draco felt his breath freeze when the unmistakable figure of his best friend and lover stepped out of the deep blue car.  
“Harry?” Draco’s voice seem to echo in the sudden quiet after the noise from the car was cut off. Harry looked at him.  
“Hey Dray...” Harry walked slowly over to them, keeping his distance as the sight of the tense Winchesters. “Sam...Dean...” Harry greet hesitantly. Both brothers just nodded, carefully keeping their faces blank. Harry looked at Draco. “Can we talk? I regret running that day...but knowing what that witch....what she...” He paused to take a breath. “I wasn’t angry with you Draco. I know you tried hard to get to me....” Draco walked over to him and pulled him close, pressing his lips to Harry’s in a kiss.  
“Don’t ever do that to me again.” Draco growled. Harry nodded as both Winchesters seemed to relax when it looked like there wouldn’t be a fight.  
“You okay here Draco?” Dean asked. Draco nodded and stayed silent as the Winchesters got into their car and drove off, most likely to find their own motel room. Draco pulled Harry back into a kiss, both releasing small moans when Harry’s lips slipped open. Draco pulled back slightly. He couldn’t stop the burning tears at the fact that Harry was here. Harry pulled him into a tight hug and felt Draco bury his face in his shoulder.  
“I’m sorry...” Harry whispered. Draco was only able to nod. Harry pressed his lips to Draco’s temple. “Come back to my room with me?” He asked softly. Draco once again nodded and reluctantly stepped back. Harry followed him to his car and watched him get his bags from the trunk. Draco turned to Harry and watched him take his bags from his shoulder. He followed Harry to the dark blue car and slid into the passenger seat as Harry put his bags in the trunk. He grabbed Harry’s hand when he got in the car and intertwined their fingers as he drove out of the field. A few hours later found them tangled in motel sheets, clinging to each other. Draco lifted his head from Harry’s bare chest and looked at him.  
“I’m sorry about not stopping that witch in time....” he whispered. Harry just stroked his cheek.  
“I was never mad at you...I was mad at myself...mad at the witch and scared about what she almost did...so I ran instead of facing you.” He pressed his lips to Draco’s forehead. “I missed you...” He whispered. Draco rested his back in the crook of Will’s neck and smiled faintly.  
“I missed you too...” Draco whispered. His eyes slipped closed despite his effort he was soon fast asleep. When he opened his eyes, he saw that it was morning and he was alone in the single king-sized bed. He ran a hand over his face and sighed. He forced himself to get out of bed and showered. As he dried his hair after getting dressed he walked over to a picture he always put out on the nightstand when he stopped at a motel. He picked up the picture of him and Harry leaning against a dark blue car that Sam had taken for them on the day they had gotten married. He fingered the gold band that hung a chain around his neck. “3 years today...” he whispered as he walked out of the empty hotel room to meet Sam for research on the latest hunt. As he knocked on their motel room door, he glanced at the dark blue car, visions of blood and echoes of screams running through his mind. The door opened to reveal a freshly showered Sam.  
“Morning Drake” He told him as he let him in. “Dean is getting food.” he informed him before Draco could ask about the lack of Sam’s hip attachment. He sat at the single table as Sam went through a duffle bag that sat on their king sized bed. When Sam looked over he saw Draco fiddling with the gold band. “How long...?” he asked quietly as he sat down.  
“3 years...he’s been dead for 3 years...” Draco whispered before shaking his head. “Come on...lets get this over with so I can go get drunk.” He opened a book as Sam turned on the laptop.


End file.
